Harry Potter On Whose Line
by theatrechica
Summary: The Harry Potter characters go on Whose Line. Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.
1. Party Quirks

Whose Line: HP

#1

**A/N:** This is my first story so please be nice! Otherwise I hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** Just as if the characters from Harry Potter were playing "Whose Line"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters mentioned or the tv show. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing here now would I?

_The camera zooms in on Neville who's sitting at the host desk. As he introduces each contestant the camera zooms in on their chair._

**Neville:** Hello and welcome to another great episode of "Whose Line is it Anyway?" Tonight's contestants: Found with a leprechaun – Seamus Finnegan! _Camera zooms into Seamus' chair but he jumps out from behind it._ That redheaded goodness – Ronald Weasley! Say it loud, she's smart and she's proud – Hermione Granger! And dancing in the moonlight – Harry Potter! And I'm your host Neville Longbottom! Okay, the first game tonight is "Party Quirks" and it's for all of you. Ron you'll be hosting, guys...

_Hermione coughs_

**Neville:** And girl, come get your personality cards.

_Seamus is 50 Cent, Harry is a kleptomaniac belly dancer, and Hermione has a fascination with anything shiny._

**Neville: **Okay Ron, feel free to start.

_Ron is setting out chips, and checking the radio, etc._

**Ron: **Oh, why did _i_ have to have a party? I doubt anybody cool is gonna come. I just hope that Hermione comes. It's so blatantly obvious how much in love I am with her.

_ding dong_

**Ron:** OMG! They're here!

_Ron runs and opens door, Seamus is there. He enters doing the "gangster" walk._

**Seamus:** Yo. What be slammin' shorty? It's my berfday! Fo shizz. Hope I don't get shot again, that'd be numbah ten, yo.

**Ron: **Um... Okay then.

**Seamus:** Yo bro! Where my peeps at? Get me some grub up in here.

_ding dong Ron goes and opens the door, a little more hesitantly this time. It's Harry and he "dances" his way in._

_Ron is staring at Harry belly dancing and says nothing. Harry "slyly" takes a 'cd' and trys to steal Seamus' 'jewelery'. Ron shakes his head._

_ding dong This time it's Hermione who's looking intently at her belt buckle._

**Ron:** Can I help you Hermione?

_Hermione springs to attention and starts to say something but is pulled away and pretends to look at Seamus' 'jewelery'._

**Ron: **Wow. Never thought I'd have a belly dancer at my house. And that's something I _never_ want to see Harry doing again.

**Neville:** Yes, but what's special about the belly dancer?

_Harry starts to pick up a chair and move it then goes and steals the cards from Neville_

**Ron:** He's um... a klepto?

_ding ding Harry goes and sits down_

**Ron: **Um... Hermione... She's attracted to...

_Hermione goes out into the audience and stares intently at somebody's necklace or ring, stroking it._

**Ron: **Shiny things?

_ding ding Hermione apologizes to the audience member and then scurries back to her seat._

**Seamus:** Yo dawg! Can't be that hizzard to figure out who I izzam? Fo shizzo. Let's party in da club! I'm a P-I-M-P yo!

**Ron:** Oh, it's that annoying Muggle rapper... um... Five Cent? No... Fifty Cent?

_ding ding Seamus and Ron return to their seats_

**Neville:** Good job everybody. One thousand points to Harry for belly dancing and five points to each of the rest of you because it's the Holiday season.

_Harry blushes and the others cheer._

**Neville:** Okay, it's time for a short break but when we get back: Scenes From A Hat!

Okay so what do you think? Please give me tips, suggestions, etc so I know what to do.


	2. Scenes From A Hat

**Whose Line: HP**

#1.2

**A/N:** I know I said that it'd be a "short break" but things got busy and I got grounded from the computer and all that sort of stuff so finally here is part dos. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own these characters or the teevee show. If I did I'd have a better computer than this one which keeps shutting down on me...

_The camera zooms in on Neville who's sitting at the host desk he's talking to Seamus who's sitting on the desk._

**Neville:** Hello and welcome to another back to "Whose Line is it Anyway?" The show where the points don't matter because I'm just going to pick my favorite person to win!

_audience laughs_

**Harry and Ron:** Hey, not fair!

**Neville:** Guys, it's called a joke. It's for ratings and whatnot. Now Seamus get off of my desk and lets get on with Scenes From A Hat! Okay, before the show we had the audience members write down different topics they wanted to hear our improvists (new word do you like it?) act out. And we kept the good ones. And a couple bad ones just for good measure. Lets go.

_Ron and Harry are on the left side while Hermione and Seamus are on the right._

**Neville:** "Unknown Things About Argus Filch"

_Ron walks out smiling_

**Ron: **Argus Filch: Number One Teletubby fan. It's true. I have proof.

_Ron holds out a polaroid of Harry looking into a mirror flexing his muscles. Harry smiles nervously. The audience laughs and fangirls squee._

**Ron: **Oops, wrong one.

_Ron holds out a polaroid of Filch holding onto five Teletubby dolls and Mrs. Norris._

_Ding_

**Harry:** Argus Filch likes to bathe in the prefect's bath, but you'd never know it.

_Ding_

**Seamus:** Argus Filch _does_ have a sister named Magenta.

A/N: unless you know anything about Rocky Horror you won't get that

_Ding_

**Neville:** "World's Worst Book"

**Seamus:** How To Be Graceful by Neville Longbottom

**Neville: **Oooh, low blow…

_Ding_

**Hermione:** 1,000 Different Ways To Make Fun Of A Smart Muggle-Born Girl Who Once Turned Herself Into A Cat by Any Horridly Rude Person

**Neville:** I sense some bitterness there…

**Hermione:** Ya think?

_Hermione stomps back to her side of the stage_

_Ding Ding Ding_

**Neville: **Moving on… One hundred sympathy points to Hermione because of the whole cat thing and 1,000 points to Seamus because of the Rocky Horror reference. And for right now we go to a commercial break. Come back next time to see the games Dr. Know-It-All and meet a surprise guest! See you next time!

**A/N:** Okay, not the best ever, and sorta short too but I'm short on ideas. Review and give me ideas for Dr. Know-It-All (it's like Three Headed Opera Singer but somebody in the audience asks a question and the "doctor" answers) and maybe who the special guest should be. I have somebody in mind but leave reviews nonetheless.


End file.
